everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Errol Ferryman
Errol Ferryman is the son of Bud from Queen Zixi of Ix by L. Frank Baum. He is the younger cousin of Martha Ferryman. Info Name: Errol Ferryman Age: 14 Parent's Story: Queen Zixi of Ix Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great king of Noland. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at fishing and rowing boats. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Patricia von Mo. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be somewhat stubborn and rude at times. Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. This class has all I need to know about governing a kingdom.. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I tend to lose my cool a lot in this class. Best Friend Forever After: That's a tough one, I care about all my friends! Character Appearance Errol is of average height, with long, fluffy blond hair and green eyes. He wears a light purple jacket over a red shirt and black pants. Around his neck is a bolo tie. Personality Errol is an outgoing, friendly young man who gets along well with others. He is fond of the water and enjoys fishing, rowing boats, and surfing. He is normally kind, but he can be very stubborn and will persist until he gets what he wants. Biography Hi! I'm Errol Ferryman, the son of King Bud. I'll tell you the story. My father Bud (whose real name was Timothy) and his sisster were orphans. His aunt Rivette took him and his sister to Nole. Because he was the 47th person to enter the ciity through the eastern gate, he was selected to be the new king, for the old king had died. Soon after, Noland was invaded by Ix. Bud was able to defeat Queen Zixi's forces in battle. When the Roly-Rogues invaded, he defeated them too. My father eventually found himself a bride. I am his only child. I dwell in the city of Nole where my father reigns as king. I think it's a great place to live. Noland has a nice coast, which enables me to go to the beach and practice my surfing. I'm very fond of the outdoors. I'm very good on the water. I'm a skilled rower and can easily navigate a river. I'm also a very good swimmer and diver, and when I go to the beaches of Noland I always make sure to find seashells underwater and bring them home to decorate my room. I enjoy surfing as well - the waves are pretty fierce on the northern coast. Normally I'm pretty friendly, although I'm very obstinate as well. Sometimes I can be rather abrasive and even a bit spoiled. When I want something, I'm persistent, and I always feel the need to not give up until I get it. That way I feel like I accomplished something. But Dad always tells me you can't have everything you want in life, even if you're royalty. Ever After High is a great place to be. I'm pretty well-liked here and I have plenty of friends. I've become acquainted with the destiny conflict as well, and I'm definitely a Royal. I think being the next Bud is going to be great. Trivia *Errol's name is a reference to the fairy Ereol, who assisted Bud and Fluff. *Errol's surname refers to Bud's father's job as a ferryman. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Land of Oz Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress